


Mean Girl

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vaginal Fingering, use of slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Mean Girls AU! Gerard as Regina, Frank as Cady
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Mean Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won’t make much sense if you haven’t watched Mean Girls but oh well  
> Written in honor of Frank coming out a lesbian for the second time :)

Frankie followed the girls around like a lost puppy. 

She knew she stood out; she wasn’t quite the same as the Plastics, who were skinny and perfect. But they let her stick around. 

She wouldn’t call them her _friends._ Gee pretended, of course, but she didn’t really think Gee actually _had_ any friends. She was pretty fucking manipulative. Michelle was a dumbass, and Ray barely put up with her as it was. 

So it was no surprise that she had been desperate to get Frankie wrapped around her finger. And it worked- Frankie forgot about her real friends, and pursued friendship with Gee. 

After the incident with the Burn Book, Frankie followed Gee home. She was waiting on her front porch for her, and before Frankie could even open her mouth, Gee had grabbed her arm and was pulling her inside. 

“What- hey!” Frankie tugged, trying to get her to let go. 

“Hey, mom,” Gee said, passing her. She didn’t give her a second glance as she dragged Frankie up the stairs. 

“Where the fuck are we going?” Frankie demanded. 

“My room. I’m done putting up with your shit, Frankie, I’m fucking done with _you.”_

Frankie’s eyes widened. She knew it _probably_ wasn’t going to happen, but it sounded like Gee was going to fucking kill her. 

“One of the first things I noticed about you was the fact that you are a huge fucking dyke.” Gee pushed Frankie against her closed bedroom door and tugged on her hair. Frankie held back a moan. “Lucky for you, I am too.”

“What?” Frankie hadn’t been expecting that. 

She definitely hadn’t been expecting for Gee to kiss her, smashing their lips together and pulling Frankie’s hair tightly. 

“What are you doing?” Frankie asked, pushing her away. 

“Teaching you a fucking lesson!” Gee kissed her again, sliding her tongue inside Frankie’s mouth. She melted, leaning into Gee’s touch, sliding her hands up her back until they reached her shoulders. 

Gee let go of Frankie’s hair and reached down to unzip her sweater, pulling the zipper down and throwing the offending garment to the side. Her hands slid over Frankie’s bare skin, resting on top of her worn baby blue bra. She slid away to look, twisting her mouth to the side. “Hm. Smaller than I thought.”

“I’ll punch you in the boob.” 

Gee just laughed her elegant, airy laugh as she tugged her own shirt above her head. Frankie couldn't help but stare; her tits were _huge,_ literally a size she’d never seen before. 

“Like ‘em?” Gee smirked. “E cup. Bras are a nightmare, so…”

Frankie took the hint. She reached around and unclipped Gee’s bra, helping her slide it off her shoulders. She kept staring (she was a simple girl- she saw a titty, her brain malfunctioned). 

“Let’s see yours.” Gee unclasped Frankie’s bra and threw it to the side. “Aw, you’re so small.”

“I’ll still punch you in the tits.”

“You won’t do anything.” Gee kicked off her heels and worked on getting her tights off. She left her skirt on, though. “Well? Undress.”

Frankie took her boots off, then unzipped her jeans. She watched Gee unzip her skirt and push it down, revealing pink underwear and some dark hair peeking from around the fabric. Frankie inhaled sharply. 

“Like what you see?” Gee teased. She pushed at Frankie’s jeans. “I don’t know about you, but I would like to get fucked today.”

“Right, um…” Frankie pushed her jeans down and stepped out of them. 

Gee pressed her up against the door again, cupping the side of her face and tangling her hands in her hair. She kissed her again, biting harshly at her lips. Frankie moaned, desperate to have Gee pressed up against her. Fuck, she hated her, but that just made her that much more hot. 

Gee pressed against Frankie, sliding her thigh between her legs and grinding against her. Frankie moaned. She tried to grind against Gee’s leg, but she pulled away completely. Her lips were pink and swollen. 

Gee dragged Frankie over to her bed and pushed her down. She spread her thighs and kneeled between them, then pushed her middle and ring fingers between Frankie’s lips. “Suck.”

Frankie did, although she didn’t see _why_ she had to suck- she was obviously wet, and she was sure Gee could feel it. 

Gee pulled her fingers out of Frankie’s mouth and teased at her clit, forcing her down when her back arched. She was already so sensitive, Gee didn’t waste any time pushing her fingers inside her. 

Frankie was suddenly highly aware of why Gee kept her nails so well manicured. 

“You’re fucking hot, you know that?” Gee asked, looking down at Frankie. Her thumb was rubbing against her clit, and Frankie was whining and moaning. She curled her fingers, and Frankie keened. “So fucking hot, squirming on my fingers. I knew you’d be a good fuck.”

“O-oh fuck,” Frankie breathed, pushing her hips up. If Gee’s fingers kept curling against her g-spot, she was going to fucking lose it. “I-I-”

“You’re gonna cum?” Gee laughed. “So easy. Cum for me.”

Frankie’s toes curled as she came, grinding down against Gee’s hand. Her mouth dropped open as she rode out her high with Gee’s fingers pumping inside her. 

“You know, you’re an annoying little bitch, but you’re fucking _hot_ when you cum,” Gee growled. She pulled her fingers out of Frankie and tapped them against her lip. “Open up.”

Frankie parted her lips, letting Gee slide her fingers in. She gagged when Gee shoved her fingers down her throat. 

“My turn.” Gee pulled her fingers away. “Come on, eat me out?”

Frankie sighed. Gee was irresistible. She moved so she could lie down, then climbed between her spread legs. She was already so wet, and Frankie took a minute to just dip her fingers in. She lowered her head when Gee got impatient and held her thighs open. 

Gee grabbed her hair when she flicked her tongue against her clit. “Don’t you _dare_ fucking tease me.”

Frankie hummed and leaned in further, pushing her tongue inside Gee, closing her eyes and letting her tongue do the work. By the sounds Gee was making, she was doing pretty good. 

Gee grabbed her hair tighter, and Frankie could taste when she came. She pulled away, blinking, and wiped her chin off. 

“I still hate you,” Frankie said. 

“Oh, don’t worry, the feeling is mutual. But I can probably get more out of you, so stick around, huh?”

Frankie contemplated this, and nodded slowly. 

Gee winked. “I’ll walk you out.”


End file.
